The Hyper Force and Fanfiction
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: When the Hyper Force finds a strange site called Fanfiction, they learn that not all stories are meant to be read. Requests welcomed. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, another fanfic. This one is my first comedy(I hope…) and I'm grateful to all of the authors who allowed their stories to be mentioned in this fic. I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna end up, but it would be interesting to see the Monkey Teams' reaction toward your awesome fics.**

-

It was a peaceful day in Shuggazoom. The Hyper Force was in the Super Robot, doing what they do in their free time. Chiro, Nova, and Sparx were playing video games. Antauri was meditating and Gibson was doing a lab experiment. Otto was on the computer. Looking up his fan sites. Then, one website caught his eye.

'_Unleash your imagination- '_

"Ooh, what's this?" he said out loud. Sparx and Chiro was interrupted by his sudden outburst and ended up losing the game.

"Oh, yeah!" Nova yelled. They went over to him. Gibson and Antauri heard his outburst as well and joined them.

"What is it, Otto?" Antauri asked.

"It's a fan site. I think," he said. He clicked in cartoons, he loved cartoons. A familiar name caught his eye.

"Hey! Lookie here! It says 'Super Robot Monkey Team'! That's us!" He shouted.

"Yeah, but why are we under cartoons? We're real, right?" Sparx said. The team shrugged and Otto clicked it. It showed 25 of thousands of stories.

"I see. It's a fan site that writes stories about us. Untrue of course," Gibson stated.

"Let's read one!" Chiro said, excited. Otto looked around. He clicked on one that had his name on it.

_I am Otto _by Soul of Antauri.

"I never knew someone had your soul, Antauri," Chiro said. Antauri smirked.

They read it silently, and finished it in 2 minutes.(YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!)

"I don't think you're an idiot, Otto," Nova said.

"Well, some of the time," Sparx muttered, causing Nova to slap him.

"It was good," Chiro said.

"Next one," Antauri said. Otto looked around. He clicked on a story.

_Sprx and Nova_ by MimiSweet4.

Sparx was yelling as he read the last sentence on the story.

"OH, YEAH!! I GET THE GIRL!" he shouted.

"Must you use so many capital letters in you sentences?" Antauri asked.

"Well, I liked it!" Nova said, kissing him an the cheek(face).(NOTE: This is after Soul of Evil, but the whole war between the living and the dead does not apply to this story!)

"…I ate 55 tons of pudding? COOL!! I wanna break that record!" Otto said.

"But Otto, it's just a story," Gibson said, but Otto was already in the kitchen. He came back with 56 tons of pudding(why the heck do they have 56 tons of pudding!?). He almost dropped it because Sparx was still shouting.

"I GET THE GRIL!! OH, YEAH! WHO'S THE MONKEY?" He yelled. Otto got aggravated by his yelling and clicked on a story. Only he saw the summery, but the team saw the title.

_We Shall Meet _by Duskblood.

They read the story.

Antauri, Otto, and Nova blushed, Chiro and Gibson looked amused, and Sparx was mad.

"What!? Nova's MINE!" he said. Antauri sighed.

"Again with the capital letters…,"

"Geez, Sparx! It's just a story, calm down!" Nova said. Sparx finally became his natural shade of red. Otto looked thoughtful. Then he said something so low, no one heard.

"I remember that butterfly…"

-

**Well, this ends Chapter one. It's probably not funny enough. And, it's short. (sigh) As you could probably guess, Duskblood and MimiSweet4 are my great friends. I hope you liked it guys!**

**Well people: I NEED FANFICS!! Send in your fanfics and they may end up in this one! Or the next chapter will be as short as this! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm kinda surprised that you liked it! Well, I got a LOT of requests and suggestions so, Chapter 2 should be satisfying enough for you guys! Enjoy**

**Special thanks to: MimiSweet4, Duskblood, The Scared Heart 2, Dark Fox Tailz, eightmonkey, Guardian of the Gateways, Miss Queen B, and Eliyora!**

-

Otto shrugged and sat back down, opening his first ton of pudding. He got a diving board and dived into it, soaking the rest of the team in chocolate pudding. Sparx took control of the computer. He noticed something and smirked. The rest of the team wiped off the pudding and looked toward Sparx and what he was doing.

"Lets crank this up a notch." He went to the rating guide and chose rating 'M' and clicked 'Go'. Antauri had a annoyed look on his face, but he didn't stop him. The screen loaded, and Otto was on his fifth ton of pudding. Sparx clicked on the first thing he saw.

_Bleeding Crimson Red_ by The Scared Heart 2. (A/N: If anyone read that story, imagine what the team would say.)

It took them a while to read it and about an hour later, they finished.

Gibson's eye was twitching, Otto looked at the screen blankly, Nova looked as though she was sick, Antauri and Sparx turned white, and Chiro paled.

"Oh…my…god…" Chiro said. Sparx and Antauri scooted away from each other.

"Wow,… I CANT WAIT FOR HER TO UPDATE!" Otto shouted. The team looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Sparx, this is what happens when you got to the 'Mature' page," Antauri said.

"Yeah," Sparx said. (A/N: I hope I wasn't to harsh The Scared Heart 2!) Then he went back to the 'K-T' rating, and Otto continued with his seventh ton of pudding.

Gibson took control of the computer. He clicked on one.

_Soul of Love_ by monkey team girl. They read it silently, then Antauri paled.

"Oh…my," Antauri said.

"Antauri…were you even MARRIED to this Samantha?" Chiro asked.

"Nice names for babies, Antauri!" Otto exclaimed. Antauri's eye started to twitch and he fainted. The team just shrugged and went to the next story.

_Colors of Emotion_ by Miss Queen B.

They team read it and there was an occasional chuckle from someone and they reached the end.

"I kissed Antauri,… then went to the mental hospital…" Sparx said, Otto snickering in the background. Antauri didn't say anything(HELLO!! He fainted!).

"That is…" Gibson started but his voice trailed off. Chiro chuckled and took control.

_The Chosen_ by Eliyora.(A/N:THIS IS AN AWESOME FIC!!) Antauri woke up and read it too. Otto read it while eating his 15 ton of pudding. They read it and all had satisfied faces.

"Not bad. Well written. Though Michel Jackson…"Antauri said and muttered on the last part.

"I agree," Gibson said.

"So, we're all humans," Sparx said. Nova went over to the computer and took over. She picked a random story without reading the summery.

_Mercury_ by eightmonkey. They read it slowly. Gibson started to twitch when he read the first paragraph and they all finished. By that time, Gibson was shaking and had an odd expression on his face.

"Gibson, you okay?" Sparx asked concerned.

"I…I married an Original Character, and she had a baby whom she named Mercury. How do you think I am?"

"Does that mean yes?" Otto asked, his mouth stuffed with the 21 ton of pudding. Gibson looked at him and walked to his tube.

"I'm going to my room. I really need to lie down…maybe take a nap," he said and went up the tube. All was silent until Otto said,

"I'll take that as a yes!" and went to the 22 ton of pudding.

-

**Still short. Darn it! Well, I guess I need more fanfics or something…**

**Also, this story will be on hold for a while. Sorry to my readers but I don't think this story is gonna go anywhere. I'm gonna need a LOT of persuasion to continue this story. (I might erase it…) But I'll be continuing my other fics.**

**Again sorry to my readers, but you can still review the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, that took shorter than I expected. A great big thanks to EVERYONE who gave me the friendship to continue this story. Many thanks to meggie6 for the brilliant idea for this chapter. Also, sorry to Guardian of the Gateways. Your story will be in this chapter. I'll do yours first. Then go to the supreme(I hope…) funniness of this chapter. WARNING: If you don't respect yaoi pairings, don't read this Chapter. On with the story!!**

**Sparx: About time!**

**-**

It was later on the day and Gibson got out of bed. He looked at the clock. 4:27pm. He sighed.

_I mind as well go back to the team and read some more of those stories._

He got out of his room and into his tube. The whole time he was thinking, 'It's just a story.'

He went into the main room and saw his teammate crowded around the computer.

"Hey Gibson, were looking up profiles. Care to join us?" Nova asked, still in control of the keyboard and mouse.

_Profiles, not stories. I can manage._

He walked over and sat down. Nova was on the main page and was clicking random usernames. She chose one.

Guardian of the Gateways.(A/N: He is AWESOME!!)

Nova looked around on his profile until she got to his stories. She chose one that looked interesting.

_Fallen Angel: The Secret's Revelation_(A/N: THIS IS AN AWESOME FIC!!)

Everyone read it, but Chiro did the most intense. When they were done, they found it very interesting and unique. Otto went over to Chiro and prodded his back, even though his hands were sticky and wet from the pudding.

"Where are the wings?" He asked over and over. Chiro became very irritated.

"OTTO!! STOP YOUR POKING!! YOU'RE GETTING CHOCOLATE PUDDING ALL OVER ME!!"

Otto stopped poking. He made a frowny face and went to his 37th ton of pudding(remember, Gibson fell asleep).

Nova sighed and went back to looking at profiles. She clicked on one.

Mercurymonkey7(A/N: ANOTHER GREAT AUTHOR!)

She went through her profile and ended up at her stories. She chose one without looking, but she did catch the title.

_Love or Life?_

Otto stopped sulking and went over to read. At the end, Gibson looked really strange.

"U-um, Er-rm, ug-g…" was all he said. _First, a pregnant OC, then…_

Otto looked surprised. He never knew people thought that he and Gibby were that…close. Sure, they were great friends, but…

"Wow, that was strange," he muttered. Gibson fell over, foam coming off his lips.

"I'll take Gibson to Sick Bay, the rest of you, I suggest that we go off the computer for now," Antauri said, picking up Gibson and leaving. Chiro ignored the silver simians order and went back to the computer. He did some searching and found a pairing. Then, he had a dark thought.

_If only we read an Antauri/Gibson pairing._

-

**Me: DRAT!! SHORT AGAIN!! My fingers are losing there touch!**

**Otto: No, I think your okay 'Tauri.**

**Me: You think?**

**Sparx: Except for the nervous breakdown your having…**

**Me: (fuming) Nova…can I join your 'KILL SPARKEY' club?**

**Nova: Sure.**

**Sparx: YOU HAVE A CLUB LIKE THAT!? HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Me: (calming down) Alright people, I say it once, I say it three times. I NEED FANFICS!! Please? Also, I'm not gonna update this 'till I update 'Slave Force'. Sorry for any inconveniences. And now that I'm part of the 'Kill Sparky' club, it's time to kill!**

**Sparx: (Runs away screaming)**

**Me: Anyone care to join?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Are you surprised as I am that I updated? I thought this was on hiatus, but whatever!! I have improved my skills on writing(I hope!), so this chapter is a lot longer!! And without further ado, here it is!!**

**WARNING: Mild immaturity from Chiro.**

**-**

Antauri checked over Gibson. His heartbeat was a tad fast, but other than that he was in great shape. Antauri left him to rest and went to the others to see if they went off the computer, and sure enough…

"Why are you still on the computer when I asked you to go off?" he asked, crossing his arms. Chiro smirked at him, and Antauri suddenly felt afraid by that smirk. Chiro clicked something and Antauri paled as he read it, causing Chiro to grin even wider.

"You still gonna order me off, Antauri? Or do you want me to show you another one of these kinds of stories?" he asked evilly.

"Chiro, if you think you can-" Antauri started, but Chiro cut in.

"Really Antauri?" he asked. "What were you doing in Sick Bay with Gibson? Playing 'Doctor'?" Antauri scowled at him, but didn't say anything.

"And the winner is Chiro!" Otto said, his mouth stuffed with his 42nd ton of pudding. Chiro bowed and went back to his computer. After a few minutes of searching, he got to a story.

_Elemental Legends_ by You'veBeenJayed.

Chiro had fun reading this chapter.

"Cool, I got elemental powers. It's a shame I couldn't keep it though. Besides, I would have rather spent my life with you guys," Chiro said.

"That was pretty awesome," Sparx said.

"Hey, there's a sequel! Let's check it out!!" Nova said. She clicked on the sequel.

_Forgotten Memories_

Chiro looked surprised after reading.

"I STILL HAD THE POWERS!?!" he yelled.

"Hey, calm down kid, it's just a story!" Sparx said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, it was cool while it lasted," Chiro replied, going to another story.

"Hey, what's that?" Nova said, pointing at a story.

_The Protectors of Earth_ by ElasticPoodle.

"What's Earth?" Otto asked, opening his 46th ton of pudding.

"Hey Antauri, do you know what it is?" Chiro asked. Antauri, still ticked, stared at him and didn't answer.

"I'll tell you what it is."

Everyone turned around to see Gibson walk in.

"Earth is a mass in the Milky Way Galaxy that orbits their sun," he said. Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions on their faces. Gibson sighed.

"It's a planet." Then everyone one relaxed. Gibson sat next to Antauri, Chiro, however noticed this and gave Antauri another smirk. Antauri gave him a murderous look in reply.

The team read it and……

"Whoa. That was interesting. But, seriously, we're a TV program? Is that why we're in cartoons?" Sparx wondered.

"Oh no! Star's in trouble!" Otto said, putting on a cape. "I'll save you!!!" Otto then trips over his cape and falls on his face.

"I think Otto is drunk with pudding," Nova said.

"Great Scott, how much pudding have you eaten?" Gibson asked.

"Yea! That's a good superhero name for me!!! I am THE GREAT SCOTT!!!" Otto said, jumping up.

"He's eaten 49 tons of pudding, Gibson," Antauri said. Gibson stared at him.

"He's trying to break that record from MimiSweet4's story," he said. It wasn't a question, but Antauri nodded anyway. Gibson sighed.

"Otto, perhaps you should stop eating the pudding," he said. Otto took the remaining 7 tons of pudding.

"My pudding. Anyway, who is this Otto of which you speak of? I am THE GREAT SCOTT!!" Otto said, deepening his voice.

"What a lunatic," Sparx said, rolling his eyes. He took control of the computer, ignoring the noises behind him of everyone trying to catch Otto, I mean, The Great Scott. He picked at story that had Spova in it. Yes, everyone knows about Spova, Ottova, Antova, etc.

_One Day_ by chuchi-chan.

Sparx was surprised when he read the ending. _I've always loved Nova, but sometimes it's hard to say it. And this author shows that. I like this author…_

"Sparx!! We need help over here!!" Nova yelled. Sparx rolled his eyes again and joined the others to catch the crazy monkey.

-

**Yeah, Chiro was a bit OOC with the cracks about Gibson. Now, if you had no clue what that was about, read the previous chapter again.**

**I JUST LOVE A DRUNKEN MONKEY!!! It was really fun to write that, and he's still trying to break that record. Poor guy.**

**Do I really need to repeat what I am asking? Very well, FANFICS PLEASE!!! Hope you liked my story so far. P.S. Just because that Spova is the only main pairing in this story doesn't mean I love it more than Antova.**


End file.
